Ryuusei no Solitude
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: This is not the same fic as my GW one with the same title. Hiei looks at his life and relationship with Kurama.


RYUUSEI NO SORICHUUDO (Solitude of a Falling Star)

RYUUSEI NO SORICHUUDO (Solitude of a Falling Star)

Yuu Yuu Hakusho Version

By Sakura

[In the falling nights of the stars 

I remember that time]

A shot of Hiei's mother throwing baby Hiei off a cliff. A band of thieves find the baby and take him with them.

[I had only lived 

Embracing pain]

Montage of Hiei fighting several youkai leading up to several fights at the Ankoku Bujuutsukai.

[Counting dreams 

Without knowing the meaning of gentleness]

Kurama is bandaging Hiei's wounds and binds his Jagan and the Kokuryuuha.

[I even tried 

To pile up the wounds in time but]

Hiei releases the Kokuryuuha at a youkai. After making sure the youkai is taken care of, he collapses. Kurama catches him and gently carries him home.

[Ah they wrecked such little pride 

Meeting warm friends is carved in my heart]

Hiei is at Genkai's temple sitting and talking with Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara. Yukina sits across from him and smiles.

[Solitude of a falling star 

I will not let destiny disappear but]

A shot of Hiei alone in a tree.

[I learned to believe 

Like a falling star 

Meeting and parting repeat]

A montage of Hiei and Kurama meeting one another at various places. Another montage of Hiei and Kurama, this time they are scenes of separation. They are of Hiei running off by himself leaving Kurama to sadly look after him. He whispers one word, 'Hiei.'

[I only ask for a moment that can shine on]

A shot of Hiei sleeping peacefully as Kurama carries him to his room and gently places him on the bed. He gently kisses Hiei's forehead and whispers good night. When Kurama has his back turned to him, Hiei slowly opens one eye and begins to smile. He was awake the whole time!

[The darkness goes on and on 

Till sighs are unforgivable]

Hiei is alone in a tree in the Makai. We see shots of Youko Kurama and 'Shuuichi'. It's obvious what he's thinking about. -_^ He shakes his head and frowns. A sigh escapes his mouth and he jumps out of the tree.

[It seems peaceful 

That isn't my type]

Hiei is with Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina at Genkai's temple. They are having a picnic. Kuwabara and Yusuke are stuffing their faces. Keiko hits Yusuke while Botan is chatting with Yukina. Kurama is trying to make 'small talk' with Hiei and is failing. Hiei has a completely bored expression on his face. Kurama turns to Yusuke for something. Unnoticed, Hiei starts to smile. When Kurama turns back to him, the smile is gone.

[Ah Don't say anything 

Stare at your own dreams 

And go on living, parting is not forever]

An image of Mukuro appears in Kurama's room summoning Hiei back to the Makai. Kurama pleads with Hiei not to go. We see tears beginning to well up in his eyes. The words 'I love you' burst from his lips. Hiei turns his back on Kurama and disappears out the window. Kurama calls after him but, it is too late.

[Solitude of a falling star 

I will not let destiny disappear but]

Mukuro and Hiei are fighting a group of youkai. Mukuro surreptitiously stares after the little koorime. Hiei sees the look but chooses to ignore it.

[I learned to believe 

Facing a falling star 

Someday if I call out your name 

As long as I live, I shall meet you]

Hiei is once again in his tree, a shooting stars streak across the sky and begin to form into a five-tailed silver fox. The stars streak again and form two pictures. One of Youko Kurama and the other of Shuuichi Minamino. 'Kurama,' he whispers.

[Solitude of a falling star 

I will not let destiny disappear but]

Hiei materializes in the ningenkai and begins to jump from tree to tree. Every few moments, he stops and searches for a certain you-ki. He finds it then disappears.

[I learned to believe 

Like a falling star 

Meeting and parting repeat]

It is night, Hiei has finally located his target and appears in a tree outside a particular house. He peeks inside the window and sees Kurama sleeping. A smile appears on his face. As if sensing his presence, Kurama wakes up and sees Hiei at the window. An uncertain look is on both their faces.

[I only ask for a moment that can shine on]

Kurama opens the window and Hiei jumps into the room. They are tense for a moment, then suddenly Hiei wraps his arms around Kurama and gives him a tremendous bear hug. Once Kurama's over the shock, he smiles, tears flowing from his eyes. Hiei whispers 'Aishiteru' before pulling him down and kissing him.

--Owari—

Author's notes/ramblings:

Since this is a Hiei song, I felt it would be perfect for a songfic with everyone's favorite koorime and youko. I liked this song so much that I had to do two fics outta this one.This one and one for Hiro & Duo of Gundam Wing.

This song and the characters belong to Togashi-sama and Studio Periot so please don't sue me. C&C welcome. Flames will be relegated to Hiei-sama so don't say I didn't warn ya. Jya!


End file.
